


There Was No Justice for You, Was There?

by CahiraCelosial



Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [12]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: Drabbles about characters from the Dream SMP who were slighted in some way at some point.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	There Was No Justice for You, Was There?

As he declined further and further into madness, he lashed out more, didn’t he? He shouted, screamed and snapped at you. Part of you realizes he didn’t mean any of it, that he really did love you, but that doesn’t change the fact that what he did hurt you. You had to be the bigger person, holding in the boiling anger that wanted to bubble over. You shouldn’t have needed to. You were just a child. You might still resent him for that. You’re not sure. But still, you found no joy in his death. He was your big brother.


End file.
